All About Us
by Fifi H. Hasman
Summary: Jun sends Jin off to live with his uncle in Osaka for disciplinary. At first he doesn't seem to get along with Asuka, a delinquent child of his uncle that makes her his cousin. Slowly and unconsciously, they fall in love with each other. Warning: AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. All rights are reserved to its owners/creators.

A/N: I only own the storyline and Asuka's father's name since his name is unknown, except for his last name which was obvious that it's Kazama. I'm very sorry if there's any grammatical errors. The chapter is unbeta-ed, so yeah. Might be unbeta-ed all the way. Oh well, enjoy! =)

--

Asuka inhaled the fresh morning air as she stepped out of the dojo, going off to school like any other regular Japanese kid do on school days. As usual, she counted every steps she took to school every day, an odd habit to distract herself from punching some hoodlums, or so she thought.

Passing by an alley, she thought she saw a couple of men in their late twenties hanging out by the corner, but she continued to walk to her school without forgetting to count her steps. Knowing that it was best to just let the morning passed by her without involving herself in a fight like she always did since two years ago, she let them be and hoped they won't scurried out and followed her.

After she was just about fifteen steps away from her school, one of the men whose hair was blond, cropped at a rather unfashionable way, placed a hand on her shoulder, and soggily said, "Hey sexy. Wanna skip school and join us have a drink at the bar?"

Grunting a disgusted sound, she retorted, "Do not touch me."

The other came up and put his hand on her other shoulder, squeezing it that caused her body to tense. He laughed out insultingly. "Y'know, you can make lotsa money with that body of -"

He was cut off with a punch across his face who instantly fainted with just that one simple move, and the blond gasping in pain as she landed a knee-kick on his stomach, knocking him out by grabbing a hold of his hair and slammed his face into a lamp post.

"Hmph! Perverts!" she snarled, cracking her bones. "Not exactly a satisfying warm up but that will do."

Oblivious to her surrounding contributed by her concentration towards the hassle, she felt many pair of eyes on her back. Schoolmates, passersby and onlookers had been watching her and their jaws were ironically left hanging. As if the world had stopped, everything seemed to went silent and motionless that she could only hear a small toy car fell onto the ground, followed by a cry from a boy, only to be comforted by his mother who looked at her accusingly and left, not forgetting to bring along the fallen toy car.

She quickly picked up her school bag that she had thrown off to make it easier for her to knock down the perverts earlier and trudged her way through the crowd so as not to arrive to her school late, ignoring the eyes staring at her.

--

Yawning tiredly, he shifted in his seat at the back of the limousine as it traveled to Osaka High School from a five-star hotel he and his mother, Jun, stayed for a night after having to travel all the way from Tokyo to Osaka.

He tilted his head to look at his mother who occupied the left passenger seat, her fingers tapping lightly on her temple as her elbow rested on the door handle. Jin sighed in aggravation as he shifted again to find a comfortable position, attempting to push the fact out of his mind that his mother had forced him to come and stay at Osaka until he properly 'behaved' and has disciplined himself under the guidance of her brother, Junichi Kazama, as well as to understand that life doesn't revolve around fame and wealth entirely.

When he was about to doze off, the limousine came into a halt, jerking both him and Jun to look out through the windows almost frantically. They had arrived, stopping not far from the entrance that they could see a signboard that says 'WELCOME TO OSAKA HIGH SCHOOL'.

Jun's lips morphed into a nostalgic smile, her eyes twinkled to see her ex-school and especially since her own son was going to go to the same school as she did, even if it was just temporary. Expecting to see a lit up face from Jin, he was emotionless, his eyes boring through the window looking uninterested and dulled.

She felt down to see him like that, but quickly put on a stoic expression on her face and said, "All right, Jin. You may come back to Yakushima if you've gotten rid of your misbehaves and be more disciplined." She stopped as she saw his face getting tenser, but continued, "You are the future leader of Mishima Zaibatsu and you know that this is what's best for you."

Letting his head fell to the back, he groaned, "Fine." With that, he got out of the car with his sling bag hung on his shoulder, closing the door behind him.

Another sad sigh escaped her lips, and she muttered to herself, "Love you..."

Jin rummaged a hand into his bag, reaching for his bottle of water and opened its cap, gulping in the liquid and quenched his thirst. Still gulping it down, a commotion across the road took his attention, but he could barely see what happened. Not giving it much thought, he maneuvered to his left through the front gate of the school. As if he had actually told everyone that he was there, he received a lot of stares from his soon-to-be schoolmates, especially girls. He exhaled, hoping that the girls wouldn't create some 'JIN KAZAMA FANCLUB' like the girls from his previous school did.

Sinking a hand into his hair, he heard squeals and shrieks of admiration coming from all around him. Many, many girls began to surround him, as if he was the center of attention, as if he was a god.

Irritation built inside of him, and he thought, "One heck of a first day of school. _Nice_."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. All rights reserved Namco.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! It really did boost me up to write the second chapter. HEHE! ^-^ Again, I'm sorry if I have any grammatical errors here, alright? Take note that this is un-betaed. Enjoy! =)

--

Asuka ran one more lap, then she got off the track, panting and gasping for air. With just another period for Physical Ed and the school to finish, she entered the gymnasium. Her shoes squeaking on the polished floors as she walked to sit on one of the benches and grabbed her waiting can of 100 Plus. Opening it, she wolfed in the isotonic drink and felt herself refreshed. Her cheeks were flushed as droplets of sweat trickled downwards.

She took her towel hung around her shoulders and wiped the perspiration off her face and neck. It was a free-play that day, meaning that the teacher let them do anything active after running 4 laps around the football field on the track as long as it was carried out in the building.

Not interested in doing anything at the moment, Asuka decided to wander around the gym and looked at her classmates and other two classes that shared the same period as them played basketball and badminton. Despite the fact that she liked confrontation, she didn't seem to be good in making friends.

When she was about to throw away the already emptied can, she heard a conversation between two girls who happened to be two of the Osaka High A-Listers.

The brunette who had her hair in two ponytails said, scrutinizing at Asuka, "Guess what, that Kazama girl started up a fight again."

"Oh my God, you did not just tell me that." replied the long-haired girl, scrunching her nose. "What a disgrace!"

Asuka angrily squeezed the aluminum can in her hand and threw it into the rubbish bin, surprising the girls who were oblivious of her presence. Suddenly, ear-piercing shrieks rung her ears. Stomping one of her feet, annoyed as groans of frustration emitted from her mouth, she turned around only to be greeted with a huge group of girls, some whowere supposed to be in their class, hovering - and if she was not mistaken - drooling over a black-haired guy bordered all around him.

One the girls shouted with such adoration, "We love you, Jin!" The others repeated her words with the same tone and feeling.

The name didn't seem to ring a bell in her, but it did sound identical to her aunt who was far way from Osaka, or so she thought.

She couldn't see him that much since his back was facing her, not until he spun himself in circles, looking around him like a confused boy. Sweats clung to his bangs whilst his hair was spiked upwards. She wasn't so familiar with him, thinking that he was just another transferee. Cocking an eyebrow, she watched him being surrounded mercilessly.

His lips parted slightly. He was heavily breathing in and out.

Damn it. Why won't these girls quit bugging me?

Wiping away the sweats forming on his forehead with the back of his hand, his eyes met with a pair of dark yet bright brown eyes. Jin was awarded with another repetitive loud squeals from the girls when he did the gesture but he didn't seem to hear any as he concentrated at the one and only girl who didn't have the same typical reaction as the others. She was different, much to his relief. Her hazel locks contrasted against her white porcelain skin, with eyes so mesmerizing yet intense.

The eyes were staring intently at him, as if trying to read his mind. After seconds of the staring 'competition', she broke off the contact and rolled her eyes to the back of the head and left for the locker room.

Out of the blue, his feet dragged him to follow her, thrusting himself through the girls brushing their hands on him as he did. When he was about to reach his hand towards Asuka, he tripped over one of the girls' feet, unintentionally grabbing her shoulder for support.

Feeling herself pulled backward by a hand, she swiftly turned and attempted an elbow kick on the face of her offender. Instead she was toppled over by Jin's very well-built body.

Jin tried his very best to at least roll over to the side and not squash her slender body, but it was too late for that.

His face sunk in the valley of her bosoms, an advantage he had gotten since he fell on something soft instead of the hard, cold ground like Asuka. Her breath hitched in her throat as those red shades of anger, embarrassment and humiliation altogether appeared on her cheeks.

Gasps of horror erupted from the girls and those who saw the incident. The girls were overwhelmed with jealousy but they all knew one thing for sure.

No one messes with Asuka Kazama, or you're a goner.

Rising up abruptly off of her, he saw a fast moving figure grabbed the collar of his school P.E. t-shirt and punched him on the face. His vision slowly blurred and dizziness started to take over him, and then he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. All rights reserved Namco.

**A/N:** Hello again! Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it. =) All thanks to _EnigmaticMemory_, _Aaryn-Korn_ and _asukaxjinforever_ for making me feel determined to keep writing! I hadn't wrote a fanfiction for months, not until I played Tekken 6 a week ago!! It's been a long time since I played Tekken as well, so yeah. XD

--

Asuka had been sent to the principal's office in disgrace as usual. She sat on one of the two mahogany chairs in front of the desk, with a gold-plated square with carvings that said 'Akihito Yamaguchi, Principal of Osaka High School' resting neatly on the front middle.

The room was cool and quiet. All they could hear was the air-conditioner whirring deeply. Jin kept on glancing at the brown-haired delinquent, who didn't even bother to look at him. Besides, it was his fault after all and he did feel guilty, but he ended up chuckling to himself.

"What are you thinking about, jerkwad?" asked Asuka, still not looking at him. She shifted and put her chin on her palm as she placed her elbow on the arm chair.

"I- Uh... I- I just wanna say soooo... umm... sorrr..." He stopped. Sorry? That wasn't in his vocabulary. He couldn't say that word. Ever. Never. He has a reputation to take care of and he was not going to apologise for what he didn't do wrong. He was just simply trying to get himself balanced and not harass someone. He chuckled again. He could still feel her bosoms on both sides of his face.

She snickered, "Damn you, whoever you are."

The principal, bald and fat, closed the door gently and trudged to the back of his desk and seated himself on the leather-covered chair, authoratively staring at the two students.

He slowly asked, "Who started it?" His black eyes were watching them. First at Jin and then at Asuka, for a really long time.

She scoffed, folding her arms in front of her chest as Jin pointed an index finger to his left.

Principal Yamaguchi sighed, as if knowing that it was Asuka all along.

"Your parents are on their way to school right now." He stated, referring to both of them.

Jin grunted, hitting into the arm of the chair as Asuka went berserk and shouted, "You called my father?!"

"You think breaking up fights is a way to solve problems, Miss Kazama?" Principal Yamaguchi's voice was full of bravado, but it trembled all the way. His most troubled student had actually managed to feel him infinitely small under her gaze. Not trying to make it obvious, he backed up and sunk in his chair, waiting for her response.

Jin, who was completely forgotten, gaped his mouth.

_Kazama?_

Before he could think any further, the door suddenly flung open, revealing a very furious man who stomped his way through the office and took a deep breath. Smiling briefly at the principal who instantly stood up to greet the man, he shook hands with him. The man cleared his throat and said, "I believe my daughter has caused another trouble."

"Indeed yes." He replied, taking a glimpse at Asuka and looked back at Asuka's father. "You see, Mr. Kazama. Your daughter here has broken up fights almost everyday and after many suspensions given to her, we've decided to give her one last chance."

Jerking a little in her sit, Asuka leaned in and listened attentively to what the principal have to say. Jin silently scoffed in defiance at her reaction but he couldn't stop himself from listening as well.

"And what do you propose, Mr. Yamaguchi?"

"Well, I have to admit that she is a good student in both academic and spo-"

"Straight to the point, please."

"If she breaks up a fight ever again in the future, we will expel her." The principal said in one breath and continued, "For good."

Asuka stood up, pushing the chair behind harshly, and defended, "What the heck?!! But Father, I-"

Her father cut in and scolded, "No buts, Asuka! You've done enough. Now who's the victim this time?"

She pouted. "This pervert over here."

He moved his eyes to the male prodigy sitting quietly. When Jin looked up, he gasped, grasping Jin's shoulders and lowered down to his level. Hesitantly, he asked, "Are you... Uhh... What's your name?"

Appalled, Jin replied, not sure why the man seemed to be so familiar all of a sudden. "Jin. Jin Kazama."

"Oh my-"

Then a woman in a white blouse and frilly skirt came in, and said, "Umm... Is this Principal Yamaguchi's of-" Cut off as she saw her older brother, she excalimed giddily, "Junichi!"

"Jun!"

The two siblings ran to each other and hugged affectionately, causing Asuka and Jin's jaws to literally drop. It was the first time they met after 16 years, and Jun felt like she almost lost him but she knew he was always near to her heart; a brother and a best friend.

"What brings you here, Jun?"

"My son has got himself into a fight on his first day of school." Jun emphasized the word 'fight', making sure that Jin could hear her. "You?"

Junichi beamed her a smile. "Unfortunately enough, Asuka punched Jin."

"Yes, your son did nothing wrong. We are very sorry for what happened to your son." said Principal Yamaguchi, defending Jin.

"Oh! That was a surprise!" Jun laughed, hugging Asuka out of nowhere. "You must be Asuka. Aww... You've grown up already! Very good of you to shut him up."

Jin rolled his eyes in annoyance, muttering something inaudible. Asuka's eyes widened, her thoughts tangled in a web that she couldn't even conclude to how this sweet, lovable woman could be giving birth to the most perverted person on Earth.

Jun slowly explained after seeing her niece's face started to stir in confusion, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Jun Kazama, your father's sister. I used to baby sit you on Thursdays, but of course, you were so small, still a baby. I don't think you remember all that." She smiled at Asuka, emitting the warmth of a mother that put a smile across Asuka's lips.

She tilted her head to face Principal Yamaguchi, and noted, still holding Asuka, "I suppose you've given a suspension to Asuka, haven't you?" Not expecting a reply from him, she continued. "Since Jin is still unfamiliar with the school and all, do you mind letting her go just for once? I want her to show him around since she is the only family he have at school. I assure you that none of this will ever happened again."

Reconsidering what she said in his head, he finally sighed in defeat. "A- All right."

Juncihi shook hands again with the principal and apologised, "Sorry for your trouble, Principal." He pulled Jin out of his seat and put an arm around his shoulders, "Shall we go now? Jin, I have so much to tell you."

Everyone instantly left the office, leaving Principal Yamaguchi alone in distress.

--

They had arrived at a traditional Japanese house. It was huge but modest and decent, not exactly what Jin had expected. He thought he was going to live at a flat or somewhere like Shanty Town.

The dojo was situated on the other side of the house. They proceeded to enter the house, taking off their shoes and placed them neatly in front of the doorstep. Before Jin stepped through the door, his foot was kicked to the side slightly, emitting a 'YEOW!!' from his throat.

He barked, tending to the sore on his foot, "What the hell was that for?!"

Asuka hissed, "Take off your shoes, dammit."

Jin groaned frustratingly, but complied and slid off his shoes, putting them beside his mother's. Thinking that he had her satisfied, he was slammed against the sliding door by Asuka as she warned, "You are either very lucky or unlucky, pervert. I knew you were coming but I never thought it was going to be someone perverted and cocky! To make it up to your mother, I am not gonna tolerate this even if it's for you. Got that?!"

"You just knew that my mom used to baby sit you like... 15 minutes ago?"

"Just shut up and get in! Or you wanna rot under the searing hot sun? I would love that, though but I don't wanna deal with carcasses."

An unknown lump was stuck in his throat, trying hard to gulp it down. He thought, 'This girl has got a real big yapping mouth!'

"Asuka!" Junichi called out from the backyard, "Can you prepare chrysanthemum tea for us?"

"Okay!" She replied, hoping that her voice sounded normal. She let go of him, brushing the palm of her hands together as if she wanted to get the 'Jin' germs off of them. "Oh, maybe I should give you a special tea."

Just looking at her mischievous yet evil smile already had him shivered. He stuttered, "Spe- Umm... Special?"

Her eyes were glazed with equal mischief and she smirked, "Yep! I'm going to give you green tea with rat killer poison in it."

She walked down the hall, with him trailing her from behind as he slid the door shut. "Why are you telling me this if you were trying to poison me?"

"Because... I wanna see you doubting whether or not I was joking around when I serve your tea later." She smiled again, frighteningly innocent.

And then, he did doubt of his tea and starved himself the whole day, but he knew this must not go on.

He would have to wait until some time later to strike back. His mouth turned up at the corners, a faint hint of vengeful smile.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Happy New Year! XD Sorry for the long hiatus. In Brunei, school started early January and since then, I've became really uptight with schoolwork and assignments. Gosh, I can't believe I went through all this! Oh, be forewarned that the characters might be OOC. =/ Anyway, I heard someone's birthday is coming! _asukaxjinforever_, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HEHE. I've updated this for youuuu! ^-^ Of course, for my loyal readers as well. Hehehe. There you go, the fourth chapter of All About Us. Enjoy! =3

--

The next morning was almost inexplicably the same as yesterday.

"Hey get back here! I'm not through with you yet!" Jin shouted, attempting to chase after her.

They were on their way to school. Jin overslept that morning and he had to skip his breakfast yet again. Living with Uncle Junichi was like hell on earth and what made it worse was his very own cousin.

She just kept paddling her bike, as if she didn't hear a thing he said. He managed to shout 'I'm gonna get you!' and then he stopped, breathing in and out.

--

"Class, we all have a new student today, please meet, Jin Kazama." said Narumi-sensei.

Jin simply stared at the back of the classroom.

"JIN-KUUUN!" One of the girls barely shouted, hyperventilating in excitement that she almost seemed to pass out.

"Sit with me! Aww… Sit with me!" Another girl said.

All of the other girls started to make shrieks and begged for Jin to sit with them as they literally pushed off the occupant next to their seats.

"That's enough! Kazama-san, please take a seat at the back," Narumi-sensei said, referring to the empty seat beside Asuka.

The girls, even the boys, let out simultaneous gasps of horror, as if sitting next to Asuka was a curse. For some reasons, Asuka began to feel insinuated and attempted to bang her fists on the table in anger.

She stayed silent, clenching her fists on her laps and looked out the window, counting the birds soaring together.

He made his way to his seat as the others started whispering to each other and staring at Asuka.

Asuka paid no attention to Narumi-sensei's lectures. She was actually staring outside the window, watching the birds fly from tree to tree. It was practically all right since she was at the back and Jin was relatively helpful by ignoring her. Boredom struck her at once and she was restless. It didn't surprise her. She knew she was usually very inattentive, even though she was considered as one of the smart ones. She hadn't notice the time and the school bell rung for it was lunch time. Most of the male students immediately ran outside the classroom like a stampede, but not the girls. Instead they surrounded Jin and pampered him with all sorts of homemade Japanese delicacies that seemed tasty and still warm.

Annoyed at how they had forgotten that she was there, she pushed aside the girls and left to somewhere quiet and peaceful. Jin, on the other hand, was gladly wolfing down the food given to him.

She stepped outside and made her way to the huge cafeteria that was illuminated by light which was streaming from the floor-to-ceiling arch windows.

Recess has always been the part where a student feels like an outcast. Everyone has their own cliques, their own circle of friends. Seeing as how she was a smart-ass delinquent, she had neither. As she was clutching her lunch box and apple juice, she made her way to an empty table. She was so focused on the black onyx beaded bracelet that her mother had given to her, however, that she failed to realize somebody was trying to get her attention. She looked up and saw a red-haired guy with motorcycle goggles. It was her Chemistry partner.

"Can I sit here?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied.

He paused and shot a smile. "I'm Hwoarang, and yes, you're the infamous Asuka Kazama, I know."

"Ah. The infamous. How so?"

He knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "You don't know?"

"No. Sense the sarcasm."

He laughed. "You're surprisingly funny."

A girl with pony tails suddenly took a seat and squealed, "Hello!"

"Oh, hey," replied Hwoarang and then introduced. "This is Asuka Kazama. Asuka, this is Ling Xiaoyu."

"Nice to meet you, Asuka-chan!" greeted Xiaoyu, stretching out a hand.

Slowly grabbing the hand, Xiaoyu vigorously shook it, giving a sweet smile to the uncomfortable troublemaker.

"Guess what, I've joined the Fan Club just now!" shrieked Xiaoyu excitedly.

Hwoarang huffed. "Wow, fascinating."

"What? His Majesty is hot!"

"His Majesty?" Asuka asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yep, Jin Kazama!" Xiaoyu said giddily as she took out her pink lunch box and opened the lid, revealing a group of neatly placed prawn siew mais, shark fins and rice.

"Oh, that perverted jerk." Asuka remarked conceitedly, anger bubbling inside of me. "That fast?"

"I can sense a case of love 'em and leave 'em here," Hwoarang mused, unhappily.

"What?" Asuka's face was written with pure disgust, "You think…you think I have a thing for him?! Ugh! Don't make me sick!"

"Umm… No? Sorry," he apologized, looking a bit relieved, "What'd he do then?"

Suddenly, flashbacks of the day she had acknowledged that Jin and herself were cousins flooded her mind whilst shades of embarrassment covered her cheeks. She retorted, "Not gonna tell."

Asuka turned around and sure enough, Jin was standing by the doorway exuding a kind of confidence that made all the girls around his diameter, melt.

"Okay, back it up! Back it up! Kazama-sama don't want to be crowded!" A girl said and the students did as they were told.

"Hey, you," an annoyed voice uttered.

Asuka grunted, unsure if she was being called. "Huh?"

A Monegasque teenager with straight long honey-blonde hair trimmed with bangs that cover her forehead bored her light grey eyes to her. She was wearing a white Victorian-style dress that ended in a skirt, along with white boots and a red-and-black gingham-patterned ascot tie. She asked, "Were you talking about Jin-kun just now?"

"What do you think, blondie?" Asuka stood up abruptly, causing the chair to fall down in a loud thud.

She glared at Asuka, "You _like_ him, don't you?!"

"Who would like an obnoxious jerk like him?"

"You're not a member of the fan club, so you can't have touchy feelings with Jin Kazama without me knowing about it!" She pointed out.

Asuka scoffed, "Fan club? I never said I like him. What are you, deaf?"

Everybody in the cafeteria stared at her, including Jin himself. Some girls, who looked to be members of the so-called Fan Club, escorted – or _dragged_ - Asuka outside. Seeing her being pulled outside was the first for the many eyes in the cafeteria. She, for some reasons, felt like she had her pride ripped apart and she knew so well not to ensue unnecessary fights, but this unfortunately seemed necessary. Xiaoyu was about to stand up and help Asuka, but Hwoarang stopped her.

"Hwoarang..." Xiaoyu worriedly looked over at the commotion.

"She can handle herself."

Xiaoyu asked, "Are you sure?"

"You'll see…" said Hwoarang, taking in a spoonful of banana pudding.


End file.
